Transformers heroes Jetstream, Jetstorm with Runover and Overrun
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Today Hannah and the bots were in the big city of San Francisco. In a place this size they are sure to see a lot of people and bots.


Today Hannah and the bots were in the big city of San Francisco. In a place this size they are sure to see a lot of people and bots. Jetstorm looked at the window of the elevator with his older brother Jetstream. Overrun and his brother Runover were running across the ledge of building. Overrun stopped and looked at Jetstorm and Jetstream and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Why you little!" Jetstorm said and he and his brother stuck their tongues out. Then looked the minicon was gone.

"Huh?' Jetstream said.

"Okay everyone this is it." Hannah said.

All the minicons were gathered. "Okay everyone just hangout here while we're gone." Trevor said.

"We have things to do." Maddie said.

"Maybe I should hang out too." Matt said.

"Oh no you don't come on!" Maddie told him.

"Easy this is my favorite jacket!" Matt told her.

"See that tower?" Drift said pointing. "We will be back at 7:30 pm exactly." he added.

"Yes till then you can do what you want accept get in trouble have fun." Hannah said leaving with the others.

"Woo-hoo!" the minicons said.

The minicons began to play Jetstorm and Jetstream looked from the tree they were climbing and saw Overrun. "Bleh!" He said sticking out his tongue and pulling cheek around the lower part of his optic.

"Some nerve." Jetstream said.

Then Overrun began to spank his own behind. He ran over to a ledge that use to have gargoyle on it. "Oh no!" Runover said. He grabbed Overrun. "Don't do it, this isn't safe." he said. Runover doesn't want his brother to get hurt he's the smart one.

"You can't make me!" Overrun said going over to it anyway. "Whoa," he said starting to lose his balance.

"Oh no!" Jetstorm said.

Then he and Jetstream went to a flag pole and started shouting and Overrun regained his balance. "Phew." Jetstream said.

"Hey be careful!" Overrun shouted.

Then the two minis looked down. "Eek!" Jetstorm said.

Then some crows appeared and began to mess with them. Uh oh looks like Jetstorm and Jetstream are on the wrong flag pole this is where these earth crows rule the roost. They slipped but grabbed the rope. Soon the rope slipped the two of them had to leap to a nearby thing of floating balloons. Then they managed to make safely to Runover and Overrun.

The minis were relieved. Jetstorm and Jetstream turned around. "Hey guys!" They shouted. But the other minis didn't hear them.

"Come with us we can get you there." Runover said.

"Yeah come on." Overrun said running off with his brother.

Look's like Runover and Overrun know how to get them back to other minicons. They went through vent hopped of the top of an elevator and went into another vent and landed on top of a bus. The bus went the wrong way.

"The building that our friends are in is over there." Jetstorm said.

"Calm down and relax." Runover said.

"Yeah." Overrun said.

Jetstorm and Jetstream sighed. The bus swerved and they land in the bay. They climbed onto a plank of drift wood. A boat came and Jetstorm and Jetstream started to paddle out of the way then an Orca jumped out of the water sending them flying.

They landed on top of a weaponizer minicon call Slashout. He wasn't to happy and started to chase them.

They were cornered. Then Overrun and Runover sent an energy charge at him surging him. But they have perfected it. They fell down surged themselves. Jetstorm grabbed Runover and Jetstream grabbed Overrun and they climbed up the wood plank pile and jumped down on to an old trampoline they jumped over the fence.

Slashout tried to do it to but two humans took the trampoline and he landed on right on his tush. "Ouch!" he said.

Overrun and and Runover came too. "Don't worry we lost him." Jetstream said.

They saw where they were it was were Overrun and Runover like to play with their friends. "Hey guys!" Overrun and Runover called.

Then a bunch of minicons came out and all of them began to play after a while they left.

Jetstorm and Jetstream realized something. It was starting to get late. They had to get back before Drift and the other Autobots and Decepticons and humans get back or there will be even more trouble.

"We have to head back to the building." Jetstorm said.

"Okay let's go," Overrun said.

Then Slashout came out and began to chase them again. Then there was big mess they got Slashout out of it. "Thanks!" He said.

The play house was about to fall. Overrun and Runover called for their friends. They all worked together to fix it.

"There all done." Jetstream said. Then he and Jetstorm realized the time and ran off. "Thanks.' he and Jetstorm and took off.

"Let's go." Runover and Overrun said the came by with a large monster truck tire which they all ran in. They made it back to the building.

"That was close." Jetstorm said.

"Too close." Jetstream said.

Jetstorm and Jetstream finally made it back in time. They saw Overrun and Runover waving good bye. "Bye guys!" Jetstream and Jetstorm said.

"See you later!" Runover and Overrun said and left.

Drift and the other came out. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Maddie said.

"We have a surprise." Hannah said.

"Come inside everybody." Trevor said.

The minicons went inside. In the room was all kinds of food earth and Cybertronian. "Drift planned this for weeks." Hannah said.

"A specail occasion deserves a specail party." Trevor said.

Drift knelt down to Jetstream and Jetstorm. "Do you know what today is Jetstream and Jetstorm this is the day when I met you ten years ago the day you first became my students I find that pretty specail don't you?" Drift said.

Jetstream's and Jetstorm's optics sparkled. "Master Drift that is specail!" They said hugging him. Drift hugged them too.

"Come on we can have party on empty stomach let's enjoy the food." Drift said.

So everyone did. Drift came up to Jetstream and Jetstorm. "Thanks for being the best students a master could ask for." Drift said.

"You are the best master any student could ask for." They told him.

Though they may never know it. But Drift and Runover and Overrun have something in common none of them will forget the day they met Jetstream and Jetstorm.


End file.
